monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 12:Descent into Hell
We began to walk down the long staircase in fear. The place was thick with fog and smelled horrid. Several spirits of the dead walked as if still living; they weren't ready or had been forced from their graves and resting places, never to return in their lifetime. When we finally began to descend into the Abyss, we slowed and held our breath in fear. We were walking right into a giant brick and metallic area, with black flames rising. To the right we could see someone speaking and a massive crowd, and to our left, the Canyon wall. We walked out of the building, through fog, into a surrisingly well lit glowing area. We watched the speaker and proceeded. We walked down into the Abyss City, weapons at the ready. We saw Anobon dressed in his now typical black robe, white cloaks and cloths, and grey patterned dressings, giving a speech to the entirety of the crowd. He spoke with a hearty voice in the Ancient Language. We listened intently at what he said and our faces grew a sickly pale with the realization that they knew we were here and had been expecting us. Tayler shifted her child to her right arm and gave it to Nina, asking her to take him away to the Fortress City before the battle ensued. She nodded and jumped away. Ten minutes later, she returned, telling us that the child was now at the city, safe with Domhan. “Abisu no machi e yōkoso! Watashitachiha, chikai subete no basho kara kite, tōku doragon'u~oriāzu ga watashitachi o sanka sa seru! Dewa nai karera no tanoshimi ni, ga. Kurai no kono machi no tame ni, karera wa hijō ni burei jikkō no te de karera no owari o mitasanakereba naranai. ... Soshite, kono tame ni, wareware wa saishūtekini jinrui no korera no yakkaina dani no saishu rūru o motte, tanoshimi ni sakebu. ... Hijō ni Kare wa shihai-sha to shite eraba reta to shite Fyrulosor to mikata rēsu. Karera wa Fatalithe ga kare no fukushū o, subete no ningen to Fyrulosor o hakai surudarou to keikoku shite ita... Ka, sukunakutomo, karera no kuni o hikitsugu. Soshite, korera no doragon'u~oriāzu impedementta... Ima, karera wa watashitachi no ikari ni chokumen shinakereba naranai! Doragon'u~oriāzu ga shinu to shite abisukaunshiru to Fatalis arumada no menbā wa, tatte, mitekudasai!” Anobon said with glee. (Translation) We watched as the dark creature turned and looked at us as if he had been staring at us the entire time. “Welcome to Kurai….Dragon Warriors…..” Anobon said darkly. He looked up and down at me and the others. “Not the humans I saw last time…No, you’re much changed…..” Anobon continued. “You shan’t win!! I’ll DIE before you achieve victory this time!!” Jonathan said. “You WISH to die!? Very well then, Abyssal Lightbringer! Come closer, and soak our thread of fate in blood!” Anobon cackled with glee. With a flurry of blades, they began battling. Anobon dodged several sharp sword strikes, before attempting a roundhouse kick at Jonathan. Jonathan fell back with an ungraceful grunt, and wiped his mouth of blood. Anobon began to slice and hack at Jonathan’s armor, putting black dents in the hard surface of the Earth-Wyvern armor. As we approached the scene, Anobon looked toward us and grinned. Suddenly, black stakes fell down from the sky, piercing the dark earth with their sharp, bloodied ends. A red magical screen of power asserted itself upon us. We slammed our fist into the wall, angry at the demon who simply couldn’t allow us our life. They continued battle. Jonathan managed a great spin attack, slamming his dark blackish brown blade into Anobon. Anobon cried out in frustration and pain. He retaliated with a sharp uppercut punch to Jonathan’s chin, knocking him onto the ground and knocking a tooth out. Anobon walked towards him, not willing to end the torture just yet. As Jonathan got up, we watched blood drip from his mouth and he fell to his knees. “…Honestly. I was expecting more of a battle. You are truly pathetic, Jonathan Pawachikyuu…I expected to have to punch and kick my hardest to endure your presence…You aren’t even worth keeping alive!! So I’ll do you a favor, and kill you quick.” Anobon said with a cackle. All of the sudden, Jonathan jumped up and came down with a mighty Earthen Bolt Kick-The signature of the Earth Warrior, and a hidden skill of the Abyssal Lightbringer. Anobon fell to his knees, regretting saying that badly. He rose and licked his blade of blood. “Let’s dance, bitch of light…” Anobon yelled angrily. “You underestimate me bad, Anobon Kurai. You think lowly of me….You’re gonna pay big fuckin’ time, amigo.” Jonathan screamed. They again engaged in battle. Jonathan slammed his sword into Anobon’s chest, leaving a deep cut within the gem there. Anobon replied with his blade, twirling it speedily and then jumping up and descending with a deep shadow slash to Jonathan’s back. He twirled around and left another hit on Jonathan, gleefully laughing. Jonathan raised his mighty Earthen Might Blade above his head and slammed it on the ground, not only producing a massive earthquake but also leaving a deep cut in the earth. Anobon fell on his face, ethereal blood oozing from his multiple wounds. He looked up with a demonic grin and licked his hand of the blood, holding in it a bloodied bone; Sylvyr’s bone. He licked it with glee and smiled at us. “Wha? The little assheads sad for their guide? Aww, poor little shits…..” He giggled. We punched at the wall and he laughed. He was losing his game; that was what was different with him. He was cursing much more and using more powerful moves. His cloak was even horribly dirty. He was clearly angry, and irate, but he had also lost his care for his elegant clothing. The robe was tearing at its seams. Jonathan was clearly intent on taking advantage; he readied a slash of pure light and slashed Anobon with it, the blade cutting right through him, Anobon flailing through the air and then falling to his face. Jonathan jumped up and flipped three times, summoning a dark bolt of energy from the Ancient Cistern. The blades filled and glowed with the massive amount of power and as he slammed the blades right through Anobon’s chest, the dark power exploded away and misted into oblivion, before coalescing into one form and rushing vehemently into Anobon’s two massive stab wounds where Jonathan’s blades rested within. Jonathan jumped away and let his blades rest within Anobon’s body. Anobon stood up and looked angrily at Jonathan, irate that he lost the battle. “This……..is no….t….the……e…nd………I…shall…….haunt you…..You shall live foreve…..r…in a sea….of blood and…..darkness…I shall win the eternal battle!!” Anobon moaned slowly. As he started to say something else, his ended breaths impeded him from finishing, and he fell to his knees with a thud. “Nooo………..I….CAN’T………..LOSE!! I…cannot!!” Anobon cried. “Well…..You have. Sorry to say. OH WAIT! NO I’M FUCKIN NOT SORRY!” I angrily shouted. Anobon faded away in a mist. A rather tiny and puny gem fell from his chest. The Dark Abyssal Heart. We kicked it away, angry. We then lightened our moods, upon realizing what we had just accomplished. “It’s over….It’s all finally over……….” Tayler said with sobs. “Yes…..over it is…….And now……….We can finally go our separate paths…… Sadly, actually.” Fyrulosor said. “I’m not known to say much….But this has been the adventure of a lifetime. Thank you guys for this….I’ll really miss our adventures…..But may the Legend Of The Dragon Warriors be told in the Land of The Skyrinthe for eons to come!!” Blazescale II said. We shared a group hug, happy that the Legend had been carried out, and we were done. Or so we thought. TO BE CONTINUED IN….Moga Liberty Chronicles 13:Fatalithe’s Judgement. Category:Fan Fiction